Que hubiera pasado si
by Natulcien Culmano
Summary: Un mundo alterno,aquí Tom Riddle es un politico reconocido, sin dejar de lado sus ideales rasistas. Que va a pasar con todos creciendo en un mundo con paz. Como seria Harry siendo educado por sus dos padres? Ustedes que piensan? Lean si quieren saber más.
1. Introducción

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling y de su propiedad y de la de varias editoriales incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books y Warner Bros Inc. No se gana dinero con ello y no se tiene la intención de violar los derechos de autor y marcas registradas.

Notas de la autora: es una historia Hipotética, escrita después de leer el 4to libro, así que puede haber diferencias con respecto al libro, las hay muchas particularmenten porqué no leí el 7mo libro.

**¿Que hubiera pasado si….**

**Introducción**

Nuestra historia se remonta hace mucho tiempo atrás, no tanto como milenios, pero si el suficiente como para hablar de nuestros padres. A un joven de apenas 18 años, recién graduado de Hogwarts, y con un futuro más que brillante en su porvenir. Se encuentra en un comedor, de una pequeña casa. Las paredes de verde ingles, con un estilo muy colonial, y en el centro una mesa de roble rectangular con 6 sillas del mismo material, un cajonera, floreros y un ventanal que da a un amplio parque, se podría decir que no tiene vecinos que esta en el medio de un campo pero desde el lugar en el que se encuentra sentado es algo difícil. Él esta solo, vestía aun el uniforme de Hogwarts su ahora vieja escuela, los pantalones negros, la camisa, y la corbata de su distinguida casa. La túnica se la había sacado porque hacía mucho calor, eran principios de julio y el clima no favorecía el uso de túnicas abrigadas.

Un joven que mira su varita y piensa, piensa en el futuro en sus deseos y en sus capacidades. Sabia que era el mejor, había hecho milagros, cosas que muy pocos podría a su temprana edad. Un joven, relativamente alto, de piel algo clara, de cabellos negros azabache y mirada profunda, se encuentra en esa casa que muchas veces prefería dejar y olvidar, pero el pasado lo tiene unido a ella.

El hubiera vivido todo el año en su escuela de ser por él. No porque fuera demasiado estudio o algo por el estilo, sino que las vacaciones le eran interminables en ese lugar. Un muchacho llamado Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Tom miraba su varita, que estaba girando en su mano, mientras pensaba en voz alta...

-Bien conquisto al mundo o me vuelvo político- Era el debate que se planteaba en su mente

-Las dos cosas, me darán el poder que quiero- se explico, mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventaba, viendo el terreno que había 'heredado' de su padre.

El ex-alumno de Slytherin- ambos son seres malignos, viles y pretenden tener un ideal pero solo quieren poder-

Suspiro desanimado sin encontrar respuesta a su dilema

-Como político tengo beneficios económicos y dominar a mundo es una tarea muy costosa, además es técnicamente todo es legal-

-Pero por otro lado, ser un dictador y conquistar al mundo también tiene sus ventajas, no hay que fingir nada- Si lograr llegar a una respuesta concreta. Rebusco en el bolsillo de su pantalón encontrando lo que buscaba.

-voy a lanzar una moneda-

La moneda comienza a volar por los aires y esta cayendo algo la hace caer del otro lad.

-Bien seré político- dijo con una sonrisa y se fue, porque tenia que empezar a estudiar ciencias políticas.

**Continuara, más bien empezara…**

Notas de la autora: esta es una vieja historia, de hace un par de años que estoy re armando. Espero que les guste y sean pacientes porque suelo tardar un tiempo en escribir por la facultad y tal vez consiga trabajo

Sobre las notas de autora y los emoticones: solo en este capitulo aparecen notas mias, en parte por que es solo una introducción y en parte porque así lo había escrito. Si molestan pido perdon, y les aseguro que no hay ni notas de autora ni emoticones en los siguientes capitulos.

Riddle: Para aquellos que leyeron la versión española, (no todas las versiones, porque la argentina no lo tiene) y creen que el apellido de Voldemort es Ryddle, eso es solo una adaptación que se realizo para que el anagrama '**I** am Lord Voldemort', tenga sentido en el castellano '**Y**o soy Lord Voldemor'. También le cambiaron el nombre de Marvolo a Sorvolo. Sinceramente yo (dado que soy Argentina y leí la otra versión) Prefiero el apellido Riddle, y claro esta, también el segundo nombre Marvolo. Solo lo aclaro por si se presentan dudas sobre el apellido.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling y de su propiedad y de la de varias editoriales incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books y Warner Bros Inc. No se gana dinero con ello y no se tiene la intención de violar los derechos de autor y marcas registradas.

Notas de la autora: es una historia hipotética, escrita después de leer el 4to libro. Así que puede haber diferencias con respecto al libro(muchas).

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo año.  
**

Harry Potter un chico de apenas 16 años acaba de llegar con sus padres a la estación King Cross. Además de sus padres se encontraban con él uno de los tres mejores amigos de su padre, su padrino Sirius Black. Los Cuatro atravesaron entre el ande nueve y diez llegando al anden 9 y ¾.

Del otro lado se encontraba el expreso de Hogwarts, el tren que lo llevaría a su escuela por otro año más, que pensabá disfrutar al máximo. Un joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego se acerco a él y le dio una palmada en el hombro, mientras decía:

-¡Hola amigo! –

Harry se di vuelta, sabiendo quien era y le lanzo un puñetazo en el hombro amistosamente. Después de un afectuoso saludo.

-¿Comó ves las expectativas para el año a transcurrir? – pregunto el moreno.

-De maravilla, este año me voy esforzar el doble-agrego con entuciasmo Ron.

-De enserio vas a estudiar algo este año?– pregunto un muchacho un tanto pálido, casi tan alto como el pelirrojo, de cabello azabaches. Que acababa de llegar.

-Si, Neville pero no justamente las asignaturas – agrego un castaño, algo pálido con una par de pecas, a quien se le notaba bien su ascendencia irlandesa.

-Pero Seamus, lo que nosotros hacemos debería impartirse como materia. Lo que realizamos es un arte, requiere preparación meticulosa, una atención extraordinaria, estudio de campo y un excelente estado físico- dijo Potter muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Si, para salir corriendo sin que ni Snape ni Granger te atrapen- agrego Neville con una picara sonrisa

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que ese amargado y la nerd de nuestra casa…- expreso disconforme Harry.

-¡Hey! no metas a MI Hermione en la misma oración, que al grasoso de Snape – Salto Ron como chispa de carbón recién calentado. Seumus se acerco y le paso el brazo por hombro

- Querido Ron- Empeso -Aunque tu estés obsesionado con nuestra queridísima prefecta, la cual por cierto no te da ni la hora, no deja de lado al hecho que a quitado más puntos a nuestra casa que el mismo Snape – acoto Seamus

-Si, pero eso es porque ustedes no dejan de meterse en problemas – le aclaro Ginny la cual se acababa de unir al grupo junto con Luna- no porque ella quiera-

-Pero eso no descarta que traicione a su casa con ofensas hacia sus compañeros - dijo un muy solemnemente Potter acompañado de los otros tres chicos

-No tienen remedio – Negó la pelirroja algo divertida. Aunque muchas veces estaba en contra de lo que su hermano y sus amigos le hicieran a la escuela y en los lios que terminaban metiendo a Hermione. No quitaba el hecho de que se divertia tambien y le ellos, aunque ni bajo pena de muerte lo admitiria, le daban vida a la escuela.

-Si pero sin ellos el colegio sería muy aburrido – agrego Luna, completando el pensamiento de la pelirroja.

-Luna tienen razón hermanita, nosotros le damos esa chispa de magia a Hogwarts-

-Y dolores de cabeza a Snape y Granger – sentenció Luna

-Bueno ya dejemos a esos dos de lado y concentrémonos en nuestro objetivo – dijo Harry con una sonrisa maléfica

-La cena de bienvenida- dijo Ron riendo al compás de su amigo

-Ni Luna, ni yo queremos saber que planea no?- dijo la pelirroja si no sabia no sentía culpa.

-Si es mejor la sorpresa- comento la otra mientras era arrastrada lejos de la banda de revoltosos.

-Así que arrivederci chicos y por favor no se sobrepasen como el año pasado – con una deje de suplica pidió Ginny.

-Pero si no fue tan terrible – dijeron los cuatro con pos de inocentes

Ginny se detuvo en seco y los miro serios

-A ningún Slytherin le gusto tener el pelo rojo y dorado – ella tenia su razón para estar molesta. Y era cierto amor platónico de la chica.

-¿Mentira! y a Lizzy le encanto – dijo un muy seguro Neville

-¡Elizabeth es un caso especial!– les grito y media estacion la miro rara, el color le subio a la cara rapidamente. Suspiro tratando de calmarse solo Luna entendia el por que de sus reacciones tan confusas.

-Mejor nos vamos- dijo mirando a Lluna, quien asintió divertida más por las reacciones de la pelirroja

-Nos vemos luego chicos- Se despidieron y se fueron de allí.

* * *

En otro lugar del ande un bastante alejado de los gryffindors, casi en la otra punta del anden. Se hallabá un joven de tez palida con un cuerpo delgado pero de notoria firmeza, cabello platinado y lasio que enmarcaban su rostro dejando ver unos astutos ojos grises. Un mirada de aquel podia reducir a muchos y el creia que tenía el poder para hacerlo.

Este joven, por su modo de mirar de un lado para el otro, se notaba que buscaba algo o mejor dicho a alguien. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no se dio cuenta que alguien le saltaba encima. Bueno, si se dio cuenta cuando le sintió el peso y los dos calleron al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¡DRAKE!- le grito en el oído, con un agudo tono, la chica que le habia saltado. Porque no era solo una chica si no una de la smejores amigas de Draco Malfoy.

-¡Pansy! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te me subas enzima!- se quejo el orgulloso rubio.

-ok, ok , ok – dijo mientras se bajaba- pero es que te pones tan irresistiblemente subible-

-¿Qué?... Mejor no voy a ni tratar de entender tu vocabulario-

-Es que es de mentes superiores- le contesto la elegante morena mientras se arreglaba unos pliegues invisibles de su ropa.

-Si como digas- tornando sus ojos le contesto-Pero, ya que estas aquí as visto al resto?-

-Chi, y no vas a creer lo que me entere – dijo en un tono sumamente misterioso. Más bien exageradamente intento de misterioso.

-No me interesa tus chismes de barrio Parkinson –

-Ni si quiera si es sobre uno de nuestro grupo, … como sobre alguien que le dijo ya sabes que a ya sabes quien y terminaron ya sabes como-

-¡No! – si el había entendido correctamente lo que la morena había intensado decir, eso no era un chisme de barrio era un noticion.

-como lo oyes. Ellos están…- y le susurro al oído.

-¡No! No me lo creo-

-De veritas, de veritas- afirmo la morena como si fuera el chavo del ocho.

-¿No me mientes?-

-¡Que no! Negro, digo rubio es verdad ellos ya…- y le volvió a susurra.

-No lo creo, y yo que pensaba que iba a tardar otro año más-

-Pues créelo, porque él mismo me lo dijo-

-Mira, a nuestros pequeños ya están tan crecido- haciéndose el padre.

-Si parece ayer que se peleaban por cualquier cosa y ahora- suspiro de telenovela.

-entonces hay que ir a verlos – dijo Draco recordando que los había estado buscando hasta hace un rato.

-No que no eras chusma?- pregunto Pansy aprovechando el lado curioso de su amigo.

-Esto no es ser chusma, es ser informado- sentencio el rubio caminando en busca de sus amigos.

Mientras con Potter and company :

-¿Queda entendido el plan?- pregunto Potter por decimocuarta vez

- Si Harry- dijeron Seamus, Ron y Neville cansados de tanta repetición.

-Cada uno sabe que hacer no?- pregunto el moreno de vuelta.

-Siiiiii Harry-

-y cuando lo tienen que hacer- Cerciorándose de nuevo.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii Harry!-

-Y…- Iba a comenzar de vuelta el moreno, hasta que Ron el tapo la boca.

-Ya Harry, ya lo entendimos - Ron cansado

- Harry tienes razón y yo no quiero pasar otro mes limpiando los baños del segundo piso como el año pasado, pero ya cansas – acoto Neville recordado una de las veces que habían sido atrapados.

-O limpiando el aula de pociones – continuo Seamus

- O las ventanas de todo el castillo- le siguió Ron.

- PERO YA ENTENDIMOS- Le gritaron los 3 a unísono.

-De acuerdo ya entendí- mientras se frotaba el lastimado oído- lo captaron-

-Pero, ahora nuestro otro objetivo- la sonrisa divertida de Potter dio la idea a sus amigos que compartieron una similar.

-eso me gusta más – acotó Ron

-Chi – dijo Seamus con mueca maliciosa

-¿Qué pasa acá? – le pregunto un hombre que por mas de que pueda tener casi cuarenta años, parecia más joven cada día.

- Que va pasar, hablan de sus futuras conquistas – dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros

-Como si vos no fueras igual que nosotros – le respondieron los otros tres a la vez

-Si, pero no paso todo el tiempo pesando en ello –contesto con un deje de orgullo.

-Son iguales o peores de lo que éramos de chicos- recordó con simpatía Sirius sus mejores tiempos. Aquellos años en hogwarts, las interminables aventuras. Muchas veces añoraba esas epocas. Pero no era tiempo para pensar en el pasado aun había mucho porque vivir.

-En fin Harry, me tengo que ir- dijo despidendose -pero tal vez me de un vuelta por el colegio durante el año, así que nos veremos-

-Entonces te espero padrino pero manda una carta antes de venir –

- ¿Qué tienes la agenda muy ocupada?-prgeunto el sorprendido Black.

- Y uno nunca sabe- mirando a un grupito de chicas de cuarto año que se veia muy lindas. Cuando Sirius hubico que estaba mirando su ahijado solo pudo reirse.

-De acuerdo ahijado- contesto entre risa.

-Nos vemos- despeino a Harry y luego saludo también a los chicos.

-Adiós Sirius -dijo el resto.

-Adiós chicos no hagan nada que yo no haría-

-¿Qué no harías?- Pregunto Potter.

-Justamente eso- indicó mientras se alejaba.

-Bueeeeeeno en que estábamos – pregunta Seamus para cortar el silencio

-En…. Ah si en eso- dijo Harry con mirada maliciosa

-Si- se le unió Ron

-Chicos a veces cuando hablan de chicas dan miedo- acoto Neville.

-Solo a veces?- pregunto Ron.

-Somos, lobos salvajes, cazadores natos tenemos que dar miedo mi querido- expreso Harry mientras abrazaba a el otro moreno.

-¡Así es hermano!-agrego el castaño en modo religioso.

-Bueno ya! No se pongan sentimentales- y se soltó de Harry cuales son para esta semana? – dijo Neville notando que ya había empezado el año, por lo menos para ellos cuatro.

-Ellas - dijo señalando un grupo de cuatro chicas, dos Gryffindor y dos Hufflepuff.

-¿Las locas?- dijo Neville refiriéndose a las chicas: Sophia Mcever; la rubia, alta, esbelta se notaban sus años de bailarina de balet y Amanba Hotcher; la castaña una onda medio darky y algo emotiva, las dos Griffindor y Julie Jamson junto con Mary Anne Raver, las dos morochas Hufflepuff, algo más rellenitas en comparación con sus delgadas amigas y algo más gritonas también. Un grupo de cuatro amigas todas hijas de muggles. Que eran conocidas como las locas por el tono agudo de su voz. Yo la llamaría más bien fan girls, pero quien pone los nombre en esa escuela.

-Son perfectas para empezar el año, lindas, simpáticas y además Potter le tiene ganas a Hotcher desde el año pasado, porque le corto el rostro por Steven – dijo Seamus como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Bien, ya saben, excepto Hotcher, elijan una – expreso Potter molesto por el anterior comentario.

-Mcever!- grito Ron casi al instante

- y Granger? – dijeron a coro los otros tres

-Si Hermione es el amor de mi vida, pero no voy a vivir en castidad hasta que abra los ojos-

-Bien yo quiero a Rabee– acotó Seamus

-Por lo tanto a ti te queda Jamson– dijo Potter señalando a Neville

-¡No! ¿por que a mi?- Mirando a una de las rellenitas de Hufflepuff.

-Vamos no es tan terrible – dijo Seamus tratando de animarlo.- Además es solo por esta semana-

-Cierto Julie es linda, y tiene un buen par de... – acoto Harry haciendo las señas como a sus pechos.

-Si, pero esta loca – dijo Neville, aun asustado.

-Pero las cuatro lo están– le contestaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

-Esta bien, esta bien- suspiro resignado- pero solo para hacerles el aguante –aclaro Neville.

El silbido del tren avisando que partían los saco de lugar y comenzaron a caminar mientras seguían hablando de su futura conquista.

Continuara …..

**Aclaraciones de la autora**

Advertencia de OoC:Las personalidades de los personajes muchas son diferentes tengan en cuentan que no existió la guerra, ni nada por el estilo. Todos se criaron en paz, y Harry quien es el más diferente fue criado por James Potter y Sirius Black. Claro en el sentido de que tuvo quien le diga que ser travieso y mujeriego estaba bien. Obviamente nunca sufrió nada con sus tíos, apenas si los conoce y fue criado como hijo único, con todo el amor de sus dos padres.

Drake: Es un modo afectuoso que tiene Pansy para referirse a Draco.

Arrivederci: significa adiós en italiano. /Se pronuncia Arrivederchi/

El chavo del ocho: un programa de televisión mexicano.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario o critica dejar un review.

Bloody-Alex


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling y de su propiedad y de la de varias editoriales incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books y Warner Bros Inc. No se gana dinero con ello y no se tiene la intención de violar los derechos de autor y marcas registradas.

Notas de la autora: es una historia Hipotética, escrita después de leer el 4to libro, así que puede haber diferencias con respecto al libro.

Capitulo 2

Al fin el grupo de Harry and Company (Ron, Neville y Seamos) al fin lograron subir al expreso, y buscaron un compartimiento que estuviera vacío.

Una hermosa joven, de apenas dieciséis años, de tez levemente bronceada de playa no natural, de cabello castaño oscuro, con unas radiantes mechitas a los costados de su rostro, una en color verde y otra en plateado. Unos ojos color almendra muy llamativos, y nos rasgos finos y delicados, nariz respingada y labios finos pero bien marcados. Caminaba a paso sexy por los pasillos del Expreso hasta que se detiene en un compartimiento en el que se escuchaban risa.

Volvamos a los chicos, Harry mira seriamente a sus amigos, como si quisiera decir algo muy importante.

-Y ¿quedo todo claro?-

-Harry por enésima vez ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- le grita Ron algo molesto, Neville y Seamus evitan contestar.

De repente se escuchó un golpe y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Hola mis encantos! -les saluda la hermosa joven antes descripta.

-No puedes abrir la puerta normalmente?- pregunta Seamus mientras se hace a un lado para que la chica se siente junto a el. Pero esta elige las piernas de Neville como asiento.

-Define normalmente, porque no esta en mi vocabulario-

- va a servir si te lo digo- pregunto Seamus que miraba ala chica con unos ojos especiales.

- No, pero puedes intentarlo. Mi querido Neville lo intenta siempre- mientras le besa la mejilla ruidosamente.

-Si y tu lo peloteas siempre-

-Pero por lo menos le pone entusiasmo- abrazando a Neville hasta asfixiarlo.

-Liz que haces por acá?- Le pregunto Harry tratando de evitar otra pelea, desde mediados del año pasado Seamus y Elizabeth parecían no poder evitar una pelea. Habían sido divertidas las primeras veces pero ya cansaba.

-vine a visitarlos ¿Qué ahora no puedo?–

-No es eso pero ya sabes que hay cosas que no te podemos decir porque no le puedes mentir a cierta persona y luego se complica todo y bueno, tampoco te pediríamos que mintieras-

-¿Perdón?- Pregunto la chica confundida.

-Es que…- empezó ahora Ron.

-Que como eres la hija del grasiento mejor te vas-

-Mira F no le digas grasiento a mi padre-

-a mejor viejo amargado-

-¡Ya!- se levanto Neville.-Liz sabes como es Harry con sus planes, te lo diríamos pero eres las hija de Snape no podemos pedirte que mientas por nosotros.- explico calmado – Además seria involucrarte y ninguno quiere eso-

-Este bien- suspiro la morena.- bueno me voy, nos vemos- los otros se decidieron bueno Seamus bufo pero es lo más similar a un saludo.

Cuando Elizabeth se alejo lo suficiente, Neville miro enojado a Seamus.

-Se puede saber que te pasa?-

-¡¿A mi?! ¡Nada! Si ella es la loca que entra va y viene-

-¡No te hizo nada!-

-Claro defiende a tu novia-

-No es mi novia, ni lo más cercano a serlo…-

-Claro por eso se sienta en tus piernas, te besa…- antes de que terminara de decir algo. Sus amigos ya lo miraban raro.

-Escucho celos mi querido Seamy?- Pregunto un risueño Ron.

-Estas demente Weasley, Es Elizabeth, Elizabeth Snape-

-creo que tenemos otro enamorado en el grupo, eso va ser todo un problema con las conquistas- agrego Potter con un falso suspiro de decepción.

-NO ESTOY ENAMORA ES simplemente…-

-No te preocupes, además Liz es linda…-quiso calmar los ánimos Neville

-Si y también loca, insufrible, no se le entiende la mitad d el lo que dice y por sobre todo es hija de Snape, SNAPE…-

-Si entendemos…- trato Neville.

-No creo, por que ya pienso que ustedes se le frió el cerebro. Se puso contra la venta y empezó a mirar el camino en silencio.

-Bueno cambiemos el tema esta bien?-

-Hablamos del plan?- pregunto Harry., por la cara de pocos amigos de los otros- mejo quidditch-

-Si como piensa que se armara el equipo este año…- y los otros tres empeñaron a discutir sobre quien podrid ser jugador y otros temas mientras el castaño trataba de aclarar sus ideas.

_Ella es… no es imposible. Simplemente imposible._ Seamus se fundió en sus pensamientos.

El resto del viaje paso tranquilo cada uno en su compartimiento correspondiente.

Ya en la escuela, el gran comedor esta lleno de gente que raro bueno en realidad se esta llenando por en este momento todos están entrando en eso un par de Gryffindor liderados por un oji verde se acerca sigilosamente a un rubio y susurrando apenas le lazan un hechizo casi imperceptible. Esta claro que el rubio ni lo noto

Un pelirrojo le pregunta al supuesto líder

-va a funcionar?-

-si, muajajajaja-

-Harry cuando te pones así das miedo- comento Seamus.

-Si, pero bueno es su cara nació así no le puede hacer nada- agrego Neville.

-Con que chistosos no? Quieres que te lance el hechizo a vos?- haciéndose el mago maligno.

-¡OH pobre de mi!- Neville en intento de damisela en peligro. Y todos caen en una compresible risa. Y entre risa y risa se van a sentarse.

Cuando termino el bla, bla, bla del sombrero canción nueva incluido y todos, cada chico fue a sus respectiva casa y Dumbledore dio su típico discurso todos empezaron a comer con ansias, todos menos un grupos de Gryffindor que miraba atentamente a la mesa de Slytherin con una mirada maliciosa plantada en su rostro. Los 4 se habían sentando mirando hacia la mesa de las serpientes para apreciar el 'espectaculo'

Draco que estaba sentado entre Pansy y Blaise, enfrente estaban Theo Nott y Liz. De repente, sintió como una descarga en la columna vertebral, y miles de sensaciones le invadieron el cuerpo que parecía ya no pertenecerle. Se levanto solo con una idea fija en su mente "baila sexy en la mesa"

Draco se paró en el banco y de allí a la mesa, una música que solo él podía escuchar empezó a sonar dentro de su cabeza. Todo el mundo le miraba, no es normal que un alumno se pare en la mesa.

-Señor Malfoy- le llamo el profesor de pociones.

Pero antes de que cualquier orden pudiera entrar en su cabeza, comenzó a moverse sensualmente, a contonearse y menear. La cara de sus amigos era de esta de sorpresa, la de los profesores estaban en shock (en parte por eso no reaccionaron

Pero no todos estaban enojados o sorprendidos, algunas chicas y un par de chicos silbaban.

Draco comenzó a menear sensualmente la cadera como si el tiempo se detuviera en cada movimiento. Liz y Pansy se mirando como si no creyeran lo que su amigo estaba haciendo; pero una mirada maliciosa se posó en sus rostros, con una pase da la varita de Pansy una música empezó a sonar y estas dos locas se subieron a la mesa para acompañar al sexy chico que ya había perdido su corbata. Bueno más bien una Hufflepuff la había atrapado, ahora yacía desmayada en el piso de la emoción.

Las chicas no se quedaban atrás se movían demasiado sensual, además sus polleras tableadas no ayudaban mucho ya que no dejaban lugar a la imaginación. No se si ustedes usaron alguna vez una pollera tableada pero esta no son las mejores para cubrir la dignidad cuando uno se mueve más si son tan cortas como las que una adolescente en una escuela puede usar.

Las corbatas de ambas chicas ya habían volado también y la camisa de Draco, que bueno esta vez la agarró un chico de Ravenclaw que tenia la cara tan roja que le hacia competencia al pelo de los Weasley.

Pero lo mejor del espectáculo, además de que Nott y Blaise se les unieron al baile, pero estos bailando en el piso, ya que en la mesa no cabían. Eran las caras de los 4 Gryffindor que no podían creer que toda la escuela vitoreara el espectáculo.

En un instante, en parte porque el hechizo no duraba tanto, Draco recuperó el dominio de su cuerpo y se detuvo dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, de lo que supuestamente estaba haciendo. Miró a sus compañeras, las que seguían bailando, y saben lo que hizo o mejor dicho que pensó…

_Ba… y que_ y siguió bailando como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Snape miró furioso a Draco y a sus compañeros y pensó:

_Como se les ocurrió hacer semejante cosa y meter a MI hija en eso!_ Cabe entender que Snape piensa que su hija es más santa que la virgen.

Fue hasta donde se encontraban sus alumnos a pasos alargados y notablemente enojado y gritó:

- SEÑOR MALFOY QUE CREE QUE ESTA HACIENDO!-

-Ups! -Dijeron los cinco chicos a la vez. Snape los miraba furioso:

-"bájense inmediatamente de ahí y caminen!"- dijo guiándolos a su despacho.

Dumbledore, quien tenía una leve sonrisita en su cara dijo: -Snape déjalos terminar de cenar y luego les das su castigo-.

A todo esto Snape miraba más enojado al viejo que a los chicos

-esta bien- refunfuñando -pero ustedes tendrán serios problemas- dijo mirando a sus alumnos de Slytherin y los cinco asistieron y se sentaron mirando al suelo.

Snape volvió enojadísimo a su asiento.

-¿Qué se te cruzó por la cabeza?- susurro Pansy a Draco

-No tengo idea- contestó un igual de confundido Malfoy- Mi cuerpo empezó a moverse solo-

-Eso me huele a Gryffindor- agrego un enojado Theo

-Eso me huele a venganza- musitó Elizabeth maliciosamente y esa mirada se pego a sus compañeros.

Al salir del Gran comedor un grupito de Gryffindor miraban, como otro de Slytherin era conducido a su castigo. Aunque a pesar de haber conseguido su plan, no tan maléfico como se esperaba, funcionara. No estaban muy contentos que digamos en especial Harry.

- por lo menos lo castigaron - musitó Neville tratando de confortar a su amigo.

- pero yo quería humillar a Malfoy, no que lo aplaudiera toda la escuela-

- vamos Harry, ya tendrás la oportunidad, el año es largo- aseguró Ron animando a su amigo. Este le sonrió sabiendo que era verdad

- sí, como dijo Ron ya la tendrás- reafirmo Seamus.

En eso se les acerca una joven, de cabellos desmarañados, cuerpo relativamente delgado, y ojos cafés con una mirada de pocos amigos. Quien vistiendo el uniforme de Gryffindor con la flamante insignia de prefecta en su túnica. Los detiene a la mitad del camino rumbo a la sala común

- ¿Qué es lo que acabo de oír?- pregunta una muy enojada Hermione

- nada que le interese prefecta Granger- dice Harry de mala manera. Nunca pudo llevarse bien con las prefecta.

-pero se lo podría comentar si acepta una invitación de este adorable caballero-agrego un muy galante Ron, que se acercaba a ella y le tomaba la mano.

Hermione le soltó de mala gana el gesto.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Weasley- miro al resto

-más les vale que no hayan sido los causantes de lo que paso en el comedor- les advirtió aunque sabia que sin pruebas poco podía hacer.

- ¿Qué pasa si lo somos? son un grupo de Slytherin- contesto con desprecio el castaño

–¡Por dios Granger! Son Slytherin y TÚ eres una Gry-ffin-dor, no tienes un poco de amor por tu casa- intento argumentar Seamus

- no me obligues a contestar- contesto al borde de su paciencia la prefecta.

-Esta bien Hermione- se metió Neville- pero nosotros no hicimos nada- intentando solventar la situación, mientras su amigos ponían caras de angelitos.

-más les vale- dijo aún enojada por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Se dio media vuelta entrando de un golpazo a la antes sala común.

-Calma quería que no soy de madera- se quejo la Dama gorda.- Hola chicos saben que le pasa?-

- Nada querida sabes como es nuestra prefecta- contesto Harry.

-Pues debería tomarse un tranquilizante- rezongo la dama del retrato.

- Si eso o tener un poco de acción- sugiero el Irlandés.

-Yo me ofrezco- dijo rápido como el viento Ron-ç, y los cuatro empezaron a reír olvidándose de lo sucedido.

Los que no pudieron olvidarlo tan fácilmente eran otros chicos, que tres horas después en las mazmorras entraban cansados a la sala común de Slytherin. Habían estado limpiados los baños del tercer piso. La sala común de Slytherin era una habitación muy cómoda, toda hecha a tono de los colores de la casa, verde y plateado, la cual a pesar de estar en las mazmorras era muy acogedora.

- ayyyyyyy! me duelen mis manitas- se quejaba Pansy mientras se frotaba las manos.

-Pansy todos estamos iguales- comento un irritable Blaise Zabini mientras se tiraba en un sillón agotado por todo el trabajo que les había tocado realiza, como castigo por lo sucedido momentos antes en el Gran Comedor.

-Nunca había visto a Snape tan molesto- comento Theo, recostado en la alfombra.

- Si mi padre no se molesta tanto, no con nosotros- suspiro Elizabeth, que también estaba en la alfombra del suelo.

- ¡Malditos Griffyndors se que fueron ellos!- se quejo llena de cólera Pansy, la cual había estado especulando como lo habían hecho el trabajo.

-Quiero…-mascullo Draco enojado

-¡Venganza!-Gritó en pose de guerra Lizzy

Nott y casi todos los allí presentes la miraron sorprendidos.

- pero Lizzy esos Gryffindor no eran también amigos tuyos?- murmuró, el castaño pensando que la hija del profesor de pociones no se iba a meter en esas peleas.

-si, pero amo las venganzas- dijo divertida

_Además uno de ellos me debe algo_ pensó para si misma,

-allí tienen el motivo por el cual el sombrero seleccionador la puso acá con nosotros, en Slytherin- dijo orgulloso Draco.

Los otros tres empezaron a reír

- bien y ¿cuál es el plan?- pregunto Blaise.

-escuchen esto…..- Draco les explicó su plan, cuando termino de relatar se podía ver la chispa de diversión en los ojos de todos los presentes.

-esto va a estar bueno- ilustro Lizzy

Continuará…


End file.
